Trapped! Tower of Sorrow
by HazelOne
Summary: Four different people. Four different path. This four teens have been united by some unknown power and sent them into a world where they have to fight together to live, and to get back to their world. Can they solve all the mysteries that surrounded them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi all! HazelOne here. I'm really a beginner to this stuff, soooo, critics and suggests are welcome! Please read first, okay? Hope I'm not suck! Tee-hee

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 1 – Each own day, Each own way

* * *

"The wind has changed…."

"The fate has been decided."

"Knights have been chosen."

"The world will be recovered."

* * *

"KAGOME! Wake up!"

"Nghh, Eriiii, don't eat my ice cream…" The girl's hazel eyes are still shut. Her long raven hair was horrible. She's still wearing her kitty pajama, while her friends already with their clothes on.

"What? Oh, come on Kagome, wake up!"

"Don't do it, Eri, it's useless. Here, let me try!"

"Y-y-yuka? W-what's with the bucket-?" Ayumi asked

BYUSH

"HOLY CREAM!"

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head. Now move it! Today is the day!"

"Jeez Yuka, do you really have to ruined my peaceful morning every time we have a sleepover? My brain can not take more of that cold water! "

"I just can't help it, okay? You're always having trouble waking up in the morning! Now get up!" She threw the blanket off the bed. "It's our summer camp trip, remember?"

"Ca..mp..trip?" For a second, Kagome almost forgot. "Oh God! Why don't you guys tell me earlier?"

"Do we have to implant a memo on your little brain so you can remember such a thing? Enough talking, now move it! We just have an hour to get our things ready!"

"What? An hour? I'm going to late!" She took her green t-shirt and jeans, then hurried to the bath.

"Eh, Yuka? We still have about 2 hours right?" Ayumi sat at the edge of the bed, giggling when she saw a playful look in Yuka's eyes.

"It's always fun to see Kagome like that, eh?"

* * *

"I-nu-ya-shaaaa, Wakey wakey!"

BOING. Once again Jakotsu jumped on InuYasha's bed, makes the owner cried in frustration.

"Get the hell off, Jakotsu, you're not that damn light!" InuYasha's long black hair was a mess, his dark gray eyes still didn't get used to the light. Bankotsu then came in. His long black hair has already been braid, He's wearing white polo shirt and jean pants, while Jakotsu, his brother, wearing light purple sweatshirt and jean pants. His hair was put into small high ponytail.

" Dude, you're really have to get up. We're going on a summer camp today." Bankotsu was all ready with his luggage, and so was Jakotsu.

InuYasha sighed, "Why did I have to come to such a trip? Who was the fool that signed me up anyway?"

"That fool," Bankotsu glared "Was I, InuYasha. Do you remember what will you do if you're not going to summer camp?"

"Uh… Sleep more?"

"No! Your brother…"

"Half."

"… Your lovely _half_ brother will come home on summer holiday, remember? And only God knows what will happen if you two meet eye-to-eye. I was trying to save your butt here, and this is all I got?"

"Oh.. Sorry, I kinda forgot. Yeah, yeah, fine."

"Good. Now get your ass off the bed and have your stuff ready in.." He checked the clock "About 1 hour, after that, we leave."

"What? But I still didn't pack my things up!"

"Well, you better do that now. I'm not helping, it's your problem for not packing since yesterday, at least."

"Damn, thanks a lot, dude."

" You're very welcome."

"Keh."

* * *

"Miroku!'' the brown haired boy came to his friend. His big-round-up body makes him hard to ran fast. He's wearing large sport jacket, white large t-shirt, large jean pants and already putting some sneakers on. In his shoulder and arms were some bag and backpacks

"Huh, yeah, Hachi?" His friend was the complete opposite of him. He has a well-build, tall body. His hair was put into small low ponytail. He's wearing a blue sports jacket, purple t-shirt, jean pants, and sneakers. In his hands were snacks, snacks, snacks… and some porn magazines (Duh!)

"Come on, we've got to hurry, our ride will come in about half an hour!"

"Okay, okay… You had check everything up?"

"Uh-huh."

"Nothing's missing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Pretty sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously?"

"…. Why don't you take a look by yourself?"

"Nah, it's alright then. Now, let's get ready! Well, I hope there'll be many beautiful ladies at the camp…" And with that, he hurried down to the door, leaving Hachi with all of the luggage

"You lazy, dirty minded, ass… At least help me with the bags!"

"No can't do, my dear friend… I won't have a date if the ladies see me with all of that," He pointed at the luggage, " You know?"

"Ughh.. Why did I stuck up with you anyway?

"Because I'm your best friend! We're going now, Uncle Mushin!"

* * *

"Backpacks?"

"Check."

"Meal?"

"Check."

"Lights?

"Check."

"First Aid Box?"

"Check."

"We're already set! Now time to go!" Sango was excited today. Summer camp! It's the event she has waited for this month. Swimming in the lake, camping in a tent, feeling the fresh air, and maybe she could find a hot spring! Oh, how she loved the power of nature so much! Her long ebony hair was put into a high ponytail, her brown eyes was bright and shine cheerfully. She's wearing pink shirt and black jeans. When she put her sneakers, her brother Kohaku spoke.

"You seem so happy today, sis. Why do you always love camping so much?"

"I just love how we can be close to the nature. Don't you feel it? It's just like they can give you peace and happiness, you know. Ahh… Just thinking about it makes me more excited." She looked at her brother. "After all, my brother here decided to join me! Summer camp with my brother, isn't it great?"

"It's my first time though, I think I got a little nervous…" Kohaku smiled. His brown hair was put into small ponytail. He was wearing brown sweatshirt and jeans. His eyes, just like his sister, was shining brightly.

"You'll be fine! Think about many hot girls you will meet there!"

"Sis!" Kohaku's cheeks were pink. He was easily get embarrassed.

"What? I mean, you're 14 now, ever consider having a girlfriend?"

"F-forget about that! L-look, father's already calling us, l-let's just go down, okay?" And then, he took off.

" Sometimes I wonder if he's already got a girl in his mind…. Better ask later."

* * *

"Oh, Tower of Sorrow… I offer you my power."

"Bring the knights, end this suffer."

"Let them pass, let them last."

"For those who sought their path…."

"May we grant them light."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : HazelOne here! Chapter 2 has finally come, yayy! I want to know what you guys think about this. Please review, I really need all of your opinion. So hopefully, I can make a better story :)

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha. Poor me.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Call

* * *

"Whoa, this place is great!" Ayumi looked around. They had arrived at the base camp. Caravans are everywhere. The green grass seemed nice. Behind the caravans, there's a woods. Then you can see a lake near the camp. The air felt fresh. You will hear the birds' chirping in the morning. It was totally different from the city.

"Now, let's see where our caravan is. Oh, there!" Eri pointed to the caravan near the woods. It was written '30' in the door. They then came in. The caravan was really large, enough for 4 people to live there. There's a kitchen too. The bedroom has 4 beds and a TV

"This looks nice." Yuka tried one of the bed. "It's comfy!"

"Good. Now goodnight everyone, I have a date with my bed!" Kagome was already sleeping in her bed. She picked the one that was at the corner.

"Kagome! It's still noon! Wake-"

THUMP!

"ARGH! What was that?" Kagome had wake up because of the 'loud' thump that came from the outside. Looks like it came from the caravan near them.

"Probably just some stupid guys running into the ground instead of the door. Thanks to them, you're up, now come on, we can wandering around since the weather's good. Wanna check on that lake?" Eri asked.

"Well, we have a day free since all of the activities start from tomorrow. Besides, thanks to that sound I'm not sleepy now. I'll go!"

"You seem so full of life now, Kagome. Who's coming with us?"

"Count me in!"

"Same here!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When they went outside, they already met a bunch of teens that was playing around. Some went to meet their friends at the other caravan, some were enjoying the nature, some was drawing the scenery, but one seemed out of place. It was a boy, probably around their age, maybe one or two years older than them. He seemed pissed off, but that wasn't the problem. It was his hair. Silver. And his eyes. Gold. Color that was rarely, or probably wouldn't be found in this world. The length itself was incredible, it fell down at his knees. The girls stared in awe.

"Did he dye it?" Ayumi asked.

"Or maybe it was a wig? Cosplayer?" Eri suggested.

Soon, the boy was out of their sight. He walked on the different path from the girls. Then the girls continued their walk.

They went to the lake and adoring the scenery. Kagome was happy at first. Then suddenly she saw something. It was a beautiful woman, with fair skin and long black hair dressed in an armor suit. "Another cosplayer?" She thought. The woman looked back at her, her smile was a sad one. Kagome felt something was wrong with the woman. The woman went to the woods, and then vanished. Next thing Kagome knew, she felt like her body was moving itself and her mind became blank. She followed the woman into the forest without her friends' notice. When they found out that Kagome wasn't with them, it was too late. She was already disappeared.

* * *

"Ughh…"

"Oh InuYasha! You're alright? I'm so worried!" Jakotsu said in a not-so-manly voice

"Keep your mouth shut, Jakotsu, or else," InuYasha sat up from his bed, growled. Jakotsu pouted.

"Great. My head feels like shit." InuYasha wiped a small amount of blood at his mouth. He then felt a bump at his head.

"Good job for Sesshomaru. He punched you right at the head," Bankotsu came with a pack of ice. He gave them to InuYasha.

"What happened…?" And then, he recalled the memory that came before.

(_flashback_)

"What the hell are YOU doing here, Sesshomaru? I thought you were going to spend your holiday at home?" InuYasha was furious. What's the point of the plan 'avoiding-your-brother-by-taking-a-summer-camp' if his own brother was taking the same camp?

"It's not like I want this to happen, my dear brother. Looks like we have the same way of avoiding each other in the holiday, huh?"

"Don't you 'dear' me! Get the hell out!"

"Whoa, InuYasha. Chill dude." Bankotsu tried to ease the tense that up in the air. It was all in vain, anyway. Jakotsu was frightened and hide behind Bankotsu's back.

"Chill?! How can I chill if _he_ is here now?!"

"If you don't like me that much, why don't you just go home and enjoy your holiday there, little brother? Go home and hide behind mommy's back, don't you?"

"Why you…!" InuYasha was ready to punch Sesshomaru, but when his fist was one centimeter away from his brother…

THUMP!

And what he saw next was dark, and everything went black.

(_End flashback_)

"After that, Sesshomaru seems pissed off and walk away. Not sure where he goes, though." Bankotsu explained. "But that was a great punch. I bet that loud 'thump' could waking up a snoring cow!"

"Keh! Who wants to know about that shit? All that I know is he's done here!" InuYasha was going to go out from the caravan, when Bankotsu stopped him.

"Wait a minute, where do you want to go?"

"If he thought that I would leave because his comment, he was totally wrong. Cause I ain't going back home! I will kick his damn ass!" InuYasha busted out from the caravan. He looked everywhere but couldn't find Sesshomaru. When he looked straight at the forest, he found out that a very beautiful woman was looking back, right at him. She was tall, her dark hair and armor was shining in the sunlight. InuYasha was petrified. His body couldn't move when her eyes met his. His mind had lost consciousness, and without his knowing, he followed the woman into the forest. What he didn't know, there's someone watching him, hidden behind the shadow, and saw him vanished in the thin air.

"I guess it can't be helped then. I'm sorry, InuYasha…,"

* * *

"Yep, we're already here, Miroku!" Hachi turned and found that Miroku wasn't with him, instead…

"Oh, what a gorgeous lady! May I say God made a great job by creating such a beauty!" And so there he went, dancing around and flirting with women.

"Why, thank you there," Poor girl, she didn't know what he was going to say next.

"My lady, I'm going to ask you a question. Will you born my child?"

"Whaatt? Pervert!" SLAP. Then the girl stormed out.

"And that's why you'll never have a girlfriend!" Hachi sighed. They got here only one minute, and Miroku was already making a fuss. Such a troublesome guy he was.

"What are you saying, Hachi? Ladies love me! They're just too shy to express their feelings to me, see this? It's the prove of their love!" Miroku pointed at the red mark on his cheek.

"…" Hachi sweatdropped.

"Now, I'm going to take a look around here, bring my stuff to the caravan, okay Hachi?"

"What? B-but we have to unpacking now!,"

"I leave it to you, my dear friend!"

"O-oi, Miroku!" Too late. Miroku was already out.

"Byeee!"

While Miroku was going to flirt the girls near the lake, he stopped. Something doesn't feel right. The girls' face was confused, they looked like was losing something, or someone. He didn't know exactly, but when he was going to talk to them, he saw a very beautiful woman was staring at him, standing near the forest. Suddenly he forgot why he was there, and coming to the woman with blank eyes and blank mind, then disappeared with her.

* * *

"Hmph!" Sango stomped to her caravan. She was pissed off. Kohaku was already on his, so she couldn't talk with him for a while, for he must met some new friends, and she didn't want Kohaku's friends think that he is a 'sister complex' .

"Is something troubling you?" A girl in her caravan said to Sango. Looks like she's her roommate. She was short, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair had been put into a ponytail. Seeing Sango's face, the girl said, "Oh my, how rude I am, name's Rin. Yours?"

"Sango."

"Hey Sango, so, what's the problem?"

"Oh, just a pervert boy having a pervert mind while doing his pervert talk!" Sango blurted out.

"Wow, how come?"

"While I leaving my brother at his caravan, a boy out of nowhere came and said 'Will you born my child?' Ughhh," Sango's mind replaying that scene, "And here I thought that guy was hot," She murmured.

Unfortunately, Rin heard that, "Heee, a hot guy, huh?" Sango blushed. "I think you're just too shy to tell the guy your thoughts of him. Who knows you two will be all lovey-dovey in the future?"

"Uh, cut it out! What are you, a love adviser?"

"Well, you can call me that if you want. For you to know, I have more experiences than you!"

" I don't believe it! You're like, what? Thirteen, fourteen?"

"Actually, I'm eighteen now." Sango was jaw-dropped. A cute girl like her was eighteen? God must have kidding her!

"I know, I know, my body is short, and my face is like a kid, but I'm eighteen. See, this is my ID," Rin showed her ID at Sango.

"….Wow," Sango still staring in disbelief.

"People usually don't believe me too, it's okay," Rin shrugged. "Hey, want to check this place out? I just got here and unpacking, so I don't have a chance to see out here. You coming?"

"Uh.. yeah, sure," Sango said. With her new friend, they go out and enjoying the place.

Rin was looking around, "Whoa, this place is great! I'm glad I come here, right Sango?"

"Yeah, me too," That's all Sango could say. Her eyes was locked on a beautiful woman that was standing near the forest. Somehow, her mind couldn't think and her body wouldn't move. Rin, who was enjoying the nature, didn't know it and still chattering, "… and you can see how nature works on your body! In the city, the air can be polluted…" In a blink of an eye, Sango had gone, vanished.

She didn't know where Sango was when she turn around and found that Sango wasn't with her. 'Probably seeing her brother, she mentioned him before.' And then, she went alone.

* * *

Deep, inside the forest, to the place where men couldn't see, a huge tower stood still, ready to welcome its new visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : School is killing me... urgh!

Disclaimer : Seriously, I don't own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter 3 – Meetings

"Huh? Where am I?"Kagome noticed that she's standing in the middle of nowhere. Not that she remembered why she was there, anyway. Last time, she was with her friends, taking a walk. Then that woman… Who was she? She looked familiar, but yet…

When her eyes looked at her surroundings, she gasped.

"What on earth is that _thing_?"

Right in front of her, a huge tower stood. It was sturdy and made by millions of stones. The height was incredible. You couldn't tell where the top of the tower was. It looks like the tower was reaching for the sky. There was no window to be seen. The door to the tower was opened. Kagome knew she shouldn't come in, she should call for help, she should look for her friends, but her feelings told her to come in. Slowly, she made a way through the door.

When she stepped in, the door was closed.

"What the- Hey! Open up!" Frantically, she tried to open the door. "Uh-oh, it's no use," Her mind telling her to stay calm, "Ah, my cellphone!" She pulled it out. "Ugh, not working." Finally, she gained her composure and start walking. Inside, the tower was dark. The only source of the light is the fire from the torches that were hanging on the wall. The echo from her steps and the dark passage had made her scared, so when a shadow came near her, it wasn't a surprise if she was already freaked out.

"AAAAHHHH! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

"Hey! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," The shadow said. The light shone upon its face. Then, Kagome could see that the shadow was a girl about her age.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Sango," the girl said, "Yours?"

"Kagome."

"Right. Now, Kagome, how come did you end up here?"

"I'm not sure, actually," Kagome relaxed, knowing that she got company in an eerie place like this, "I was in the summer camp with my friends, then I saw a woman in armor suit, suddenly my mind went blank," She looked around, "Now, I'm here."

"Wait, you're in a summer camp?" Kagome nodded. "And before your mind went blank, you saw a woman in armor?" Again, she nodded. "And you didn't know how'd you end up here then?" Another nod. "Whoa, you've got the same story as I," Sango finally said.

"Really? But how come?"

Right after she said that, they hear a noise came from a passage near them.

"Looks like something's going on there, better check it out," Kagome said. Then, the two of them start running to the source of the noise.

* * *

"-BODY! HELP ME!"

'Someone's inside here too!' Miroku thought. He hurried up to the source of the sound, but before he could see whose scream was that, he bumped to something, or maybe some_one_, cause that thing made a gruff voice.

"Who's there?"

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it isn't some_one_. Maybe it's not a human being whom he thought first. Since when human have doggy ears? Or maybe silver hair? And who the heck has amber eyes? It's not even the right place to cosplay. Except, _maybe_ he was dreaming. Yeah. All that happening here is not real. He just has to wake up.

_Pinch_.

"Ouch!" Um, no, he's not dreaming then. Well, then, there's only one answer…

"Who are you? What you're doing here?" That _thing_ said.

"Evil spirits, be gone!" Miroku shouted out.

"Huh?"

"You couldn't fool me, you're a demon! I have a monk's blood running through my family! Prepare yourself!"

"What? I'm-", The thing finally realized. In the dim light, its claws, its ears, its hair, or even its eyes could clearly be seen.

"The hell-? What is this?" It looked at its claws and its hair, then touched its pointed ears, "What's happening to me? Oh, damn it! I-it's not like what you think! I'm a human! I don't know what happened, but I'm not like this before!"

"Tell me one reason I have to believe you," Miroku pressed.

"Uh…"

"No reason? Fine!" Miroku was about to tackle the demon to the ground, but the demon dodged it easily.

"Stop damn it! I don't want to fight you!"

"Oh yeah? But I do! I'm not afraid of you!" More punches, but once again the demon dodged it.

"STOP!"

Miroku and the demon looked where the voice belong. Standing there, two girls staring back at them. Then, the girl with a ponytail saw Miroku with a surprise look.

"YOU!" the two of them shouted and pointed their finger at each other

"You know him?" the raven haired girl asked the ponytail girl.

"Yeah, he's a pervert guy. Stay away from him, Kagome." The ponytail girl gave Miroku a disgusted look.

"What did I do, my lady? All that I do was just flattering you with my words." Miroku looked confused

"What kind of guy asked a girl to born his baby before he even knows the girl's name?"

"He asked you WHAT?" The raven haired girl's eyes widened.

"Ahahaha…" Miroku scratch his head, "Pardon me, my lady, it's just my habit when I see beautiful girl standing near me. I'm Miroku, may I know yours?"

"Sango," Sango grunted

"Sango, what a wonderful name! and you?" He asked the raven haired one

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Miroku." She smiled.

"Lady Kagome, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Will you b-ughhh!" Miroku fell to the ground.

"What did I say before?!" Sango was fuming now.

"But I already know her name!"

"That's not what I mean, you jerk!"

"Come on guys, did you two forget something?" Kagome finally said. She looked at the demon that looked like feeling out of place.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm not finished with you yet!" Miroku was going to punch the demon again.

"Like I said before, I'm a human, not a demon!"

"And like I said before, I don't believe you!"

"I believe him." Kagome said calmly, surprising herself by how calm she was after her act of fear before.

"What?" Miroku and the demon said in unison.

"You do?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, we're trapped in a strange situation, so I think it's possible to have something strange like _him_." She pointed out at the demon, 'or a boy,' she thought.

"In strange situation like this, it's possible too to have something strange like demon attacking _us_." Miroku stubbornly said, even though he's not sure as before now.

"Well, if he is a demon, could you explain why does he have a cellphone in his pocket?" Kagome stared at the de- boy's pocket.

"Ah" Miroku finally realized.

"I forgot about this!" The boy pulled out the cellphone, "Shit, it's not working."

"Mine too, looks like we're not having network connection in this place." Kagome showed her cellphone.

"Wait, if _he_ is a human, how come did he end up like this while we didn't change even a single bit?" Sango asked.

"Who knows? Maybe we have change, but not like him," Kagome shrugged. Seeing her companion's horrified look, she added "Well, it's just a possibility, don't think about it too hard. Now, who are you?" She asked the boy with silver hair.

"Name's InuYasha."

"Hmph… Hahaha!" Kagome laughed.

"Something's funny?" InuYasha asked, feeling irritated.

"N-no, it's just your name… Did you know that Inu means dog in Japanese? Maybe that explained your look now!"

"That's not funny, wench!"

"Wait. What did you call me just now?" Kagome fumed. Her temper was back.

"WENCH! Should I say it louder?"

"NO! Listen you, I have a name! Kagome. Ka-go-me, Got it? Call me by my name!"

"Yeah, right. Wench." InuYasha muttered.

" Why you! This is all I've got for helping you?"

"Who asked you for helping me?"

"Fine! Do what you want, I don't care now!"

"Now, now. It's not even the right place to bicker. Let us introduce ourselves then maybe we can find a way out from this tower." Sango said.

"Right. I'm Miroku, and sorry for all the trouble before, InuYasha."

"It's fine."

"I'm Sango, and here is Kagome." She pointed at Kagome who was still in anger. "Now let's get going. We can't just sit down here and wait for help, right?" And with that, she dragged Kagome to walk with her and her new companion.

What they didn't know, they're walking on a path where their lives were put on stake.


End file.
